The Trickster's Brother
by Panic-at-the-typewriter
Summary: It's been years since Gabriel's death, and Sam still can't forget. But when Dean goes missing and Sam is trapped in the bunker, a familiar face may just reappear. Sequel to The Trickster's Son. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster's Brother

**AN- A birthday present for my friend Nimphidelle. Happy birthday! :) **

**Word count- 224**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SPN!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pizza and Angels**

The pizza man looked terrified.

Jeriel and Mirion were the two angels set to guarding the bunkers entrance, keeping the younger Winchester inside. They were dressed like secret service agents, black suits and ties straightened to perfection.

Jeriel watched the red and white clad man holding a pizza box walk towards them. He was shaking slightly and stared at the two undercover angels like they were going to shoot him.

As he neared the angles, Mirion whispered, "We should let him in, Metatron won't want a dead Winchester, and if he starves to death under our watch..." Mirion trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

Jeriel nodded, and turned to the pizza man, delving into his thoughts.

_God, this is one of the weirdest deliveries ever, what are these guys, secret service? Am I delivering pizza to the president?_

Jeriel sighed internally, stupid humans.

"Go ahead." He said stiffly.

The pizza man, who's nametag read Daniel, walked up to the door, smiling softly.

He knocked twice, and the door opened a fraction of an inch, letting Sam peer through the crack.

As soon as the door opened, Daniel shoved the pizza into Sam's arms and pushed his way into the bunker, slamming the door behind him.

He waited a few seconds, pressed against the door. Then he started laughing.

"Seriously? I knew Jeriel was thick, but that was impressive. I thought for sure I'd have to fight my way through."

Sam stared at him, "who the hell are you?" He asked.

Daniel smiled and snapped his fingers, making the pizza man outfit disappear, replacing it with his normal green jacket and jeans.

"Miss me, kiddo?"

* * *

**AN- YAY! A sequel! I loved this AU too much too just leave it after the epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed. (This story will be causing Wings of Gold to go on Hiatus for a bit, till Angelus Alis is finished.)**

**Fun fact- the original line was just "Miss me?" but I think that sounds a little too much like Moriarty. Whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared at the shorter man standing in front of him, the pizza in his hands completely forgotten.

"Gabriel?" he asked quietly, as if scared to speak too loudly, least the angel standing before him disappear.

"Last time I checked." The angel replied, grinning broadly.

Sam paused for a second, seeming unsure of what to do next.

"How did you survive?" Sam whispered.

"Well, I didn't. I saw this bright white light and then next thing I knew I was in heaven, but Metatron apparently didn't like me, so he sent some henchmen after me. Saraqael and Haniel chased me as far as Colorado, and then gave up. But Nakir was harder to shake. I had to kill him in the end, but not before he told me where you were, so then it was a simple matter of borrowing some pizza mans uniform and his car and-"

Sam grabbing him in a hug that almost lifted the shorter man off his feet, interrupting Gabriel's story.

"It wasn't that hard… I mean, they didn't send Taharial after me, she's a good fighter, almost as good as… Oh." Gabriel trailed off as he realized that Sam was crying.

"Hey, its okay Sammy. I'm fine, you're fine, I think… and everything is going to be okay." He whispered, instincts built on raising his younger siblings and the years spent fathering the youngest Winchester returning.

"I'm alright." Sam said, stepping back awkwardly.

"Right." Gabriel said.

They stood for a second in awkward silence before Sam spoke. "Well, you've probably figured out where we are by now."

"Yeah. How did you guys find the key?" Gabriel asked.

"An old man of letters gave it too us." Sam answered vaguely, seemingly distracted by something.

Gabriel smiled, looking around "So, where is Dean?"

Sam sighed, "that's the problem, Dean was out for a drink when the angels attacked, and now I don't know where he is."

Gabriel shook his head and walked towards the kitchen, Sam following behind him.

"So. What do we know so far? Dean is somewhere out there, possibly captured or hurt. We're stuck in here, slowly running out of food, and I seriously doubt they'll let another pizza man in after the trick I pulled. Metatron has probably now been told I'm still alive, and I don't have a weapon."

Sam frowned. "what happened to your angel blade?"

Gabriel shrugged "I broke it fighting with Nakir."

"I can give you one of ours, we have five or six." Sam offered.

"I don't particularly care about it, I just want to know how it was broken. It's an archangel blade, it should not have snapped fighting an average angel like Nakir." Gabriel said frowning.

Sam shrugged "we could look through the men of letters books, they might have something."

"Great." Gabriel muttered. "Research. I hate research."

* * *

**_Outside the bunker_**

Jeriel and Mirion stood outside, waiting calmly.

The two angels looked up as a bright light shone from the trees, marking the appearance of an angel.

A petit girl with long black hair and pale skin stepped out of the trees. She looked around, frowning at her surroundings.

She turned to look at the two angels standing staring at her in surprise.

"You- you're on Metatrons side?" Jeriel stuttered.

"Obviously." She said, turning as a second angel stepped out of the trees. "Hello, Malik." She said distastefully.

Malik nodded in her direction, "Adriel."

Adriel looked at Jeriel and Mirion, "we've been sent to replace you."

Jeriel looked up hopefully, "are we to return to Heaven?"

Malik laughed. A short, hard sound that held no amusement. "You let an Archangel into the Men of Letters bunker. Did you really think that Metatron would let you live?"

An angel blade slipped quietly from Adriel's sleeve.

"Goodbye, brothers."

* * *

**_AN- so, what do you think? Please leave a review :)_**

**_-Emma_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat at the table, sipping a glass of something that Gabriel had made appear.

Ha frowned at the taste. He knew it from somewhere. It was chamomile tea. A lump formed in his throat, Gabriel had always given him chamomile when Sam had come running, usually crying, into the archangel's room after a nightmare. It was one of the things that stuck out in the memories Sam had of Gabriel. The memories of his childhood with John and Dean were more prominent, probably due to the trauma of hunting at a young age.

"So, where do you think Dean is?" Gabriel interrupted his musings.

Sam sighed. "He said he was going out for a drink, but I don't really know if that's true."

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, he'll be in for a surprise when he gets home."

Sam chuckled. "Especially 'cause I never told him." He muttered.

Gabriel frowned. "You never told him about the time travelling and all that stuff?"

Sam shrugged. "I was going to tell him after we defeated Lucifer, but then I-" Sam paused, he still had trouble talking about hell, Castiel had removed the insanity, but not the memories of the things that had happened to him down there. "-Fell, into the pit. With Lucifer and Michael. Castiel pulled me out, but then I was soulless for a bit, then the wall Death put up when he put my soul back broke, and I went insane. Then the Leviathans tried to take over the world, and Dean and Cas went to purgatory, then there was the angels falling, and Metatron taking Castiel's grace. And Kevin..." Sam trailed off, any trace of happiness gone.

Gabriel stared, blinking. "How- how long have I been dead?" He asked tentatively.

Sam swallowed and answered, "about 4 years."

"Oh..." Gabriel muttered. Sighing, he glanced down at his cup of tea, "I'm going to need something stronger then tea." He said, snapping his fingers.

Gabriel picked up the glass of scotch that had replaced his tea, taking a large drink. "That's better." He sighed, leaning back in his chair, snapping his signature lollipop into his hand.

"It's late. You should get some sleep." Gabriel said, glancing at the clock above the fridge.

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel silenced him with a look.

"I guess I'll go to bed then." Sam muttered, defeated.

* * *

_Outside the bunker_

Adriel glanced around, waiting. Malik was patiently guarding the door, while she stood a little farther away to discourage any visitors.

She glanced down at her angel blade, feeling the power thrum through it. Flipping the sword, she looked at the name engraved in a fancy font on the hilt.

_Gabriel _

She glanced back at Malik, and sighed_. Soon._ She thought to herself. _Just two more days, and I wont have to deal with this insufferable idiot anymore. _

Malik glanced towards her, gesturing for the angels to switch places.

Adriel nodded and slipped the angel blade into her sleeve, walking to take her shift guarding the door.

**Hello:)**

**Sorry this took so long to post. I'll work on my updating. **

**Please leave a review. **

**-Emma **


	4. Hiatus Notice

**_Hello everyone. I'm really sorry to have to do this but I'm really having a tough time right now and I'm super stressed out so I'm going to be putting this story and all others on hiatus. Have a great week and sorry again for doing this. _**

**_-Emma_**


End file.
